Hairy cases  a Klaine story
by Kitany
Summary: Kurt has to stay for semester break at Dalton Academy because his parents are finally on their honeymoon and Finn is on a trip across Canada...


**AN:** This is not only my first fanfic but also my first fanfic all written in english.  
>The whole storyline is set before Glee episode 2.16 "sexy". I hope you have fun reading it :-)<p>

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me (except Josh).  
>Also not the lyrics (but check the songs out, especially that one that Kurt's singing!)<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hairy" cases – a Klaine story<strong>

Two weeks! How could that happen? Of course, Kurt knew : His parents were finally on their honeymoon and Finn, his new stepbrother - and former secret love - was on a trip across Canada. And because they wouldn't let him on his own in the house, his father told him, that he had to stay these two weeks at Dalton Academy. During semester break! Kurt felt like Harry Potter in that movie, where he wasn't supposed to get to his cruel family on Christmas. Well, he wouldn't call his family cruel, maybe mean, because they don't trust a 17 year old to be alone for two short weeks. Carole, Kurt's new stepmother, told him, it would be a good "experience" and he should find him some more friends. She made it sound like fun, but Kurt felt brainwashed after that talk.

Pah! As if he would need new friends! By joining Dalton Academy's Glee club, the Warblers, he has met the only person he actually really cared about: Blaine.

Kurt sighed and closed the locker. The only reason he tolerated that "treatment" of his family was Blaine. The boy with the dark curly hair was a bit smaller than Kurt. He too was staying during these school free days at Dalton.

Though Kurt was totally in love with him since he first saw him, he was still too shy to tell him. On Valentine's Day they had this debate about their platonic relationship and Blaine told him, that he cares a lot about Kurt, but nothing more. So Kurt staid calm inside he was simmering with excitement every time he saw him) and was still waiting for the right moment.

While covering the assigned bed for the next two weeks with bed linen, he was thinking about leisure activities they could do together. But every idea that was getting into his mind was too much for "best friend" stuff. Kurt also thought about going to the cinema, but just thinking about them both in a dark room, just an armrest between them, made his face flush.

"Hey Kurt", a high pitched voice shouted at him from the entrance of the dormitory.

"Hey Jeff. Are you going home too?", he asked the blonde boy.

"Yeah. It's about time to get out of these old scruffy walls."

Jeff was one of the boys who stayed the whole year in the boarding school and the holidays were the only time he got home.

"Wait? you're staying ?", he stopped and looked to Kurt, checking his stuff all around the bed.

Kurt nodded silently.

"I'm sorry, Dude. I'm sure it will be fun. I've heard, that the school has some nice activities for students who have to stay. Blaine's staying here too, did you know?"

"Is he?" Kurt tried to sound surprised, but the shrilly tone didn't sound very convincing).

Jeff laughed and patted him on the back: "See ya in 14 days, man!"

Kurt smiled and told his school mate goodbye who was rushing out of the room. Kurt looked at his watch and fetched out his mobile. After pushing the speed dial he laid down in the bed.

"Hey Mercedes."

"Hey Kurt. How's life at Daltons? I can't believe your parents left you there for the whole semester break!", his best friend moaned.

"At least there are no courses. My head's still full of information about World War II, built up of plants and chemical bonds."

"Yeah… I know what you mean. Next semester we've got Spanish and Schue already gave us some vocabulary sheets during Glee club. He really thought, he would do us a favour, can you believe that?"

"Good old Mr. Schuester.", Kurt laughed.

"When can you get out?", Mercedes asked. Kurt looked on his watch again. "How about meeting in two hours in the shopping mall? Dad left me some money. I think he has a guilty conscience because they left me here."

"Good for you! I really need new bling bling for my ears. See you later!", Mercedes hang up.

Kurt hopped off the bed and searched his case for something appropriate to meet his BFF. Yes, he really needed some new clothes, it took him 30 minutes to find some red skinny jeans and a long sleeved black turtleneck. After another fifteen minutes he decided to combine his clothes with a big fawn scarf. Kurt picked his favourite brown leather bag and rushed through the corridors of Dalton Academy. He was late as usual but he knew that Mercedes had already counted on it. That was one the reasons why he loved her.

Kurt ran along some poor other colleagues who had to stay at the boarding school, but he was in such a hurry that he nearly missed that one person he was only stopping for.

"Hey Blaine!", he shouted, breathing heavily.

"Hey Kurt. What are you doing? Like your style.", the dark haired boy said, checking out Kurt's whole outfit.

"Thank you. I'm on my way to the shopping mall. Meeting Mercedes." Kurt grinned like a Cheshire cat, but he couldn't stop it even as he recognised his stupid face in the window behind Blaine.

"Have fun. Send her my regards. Do we see each other later? Tonight's Karaoke in the main hall. Perfect time to find some possible new Warbler members."

Kurt thought about it. He wasn't too fond of being around with so many people he didn't know and also didn't care, but on the upside he was with Blaine. "Right. Do we have to wear our school uniforms?", Kurt asked.

"No, it's a uniform free activity. You don't have to wear it the whole break at all", Blaine smiled.

"Great then. I'll be there." Kurt said and started to run again, to meet his BFF on time.

* * *

><p>"So what are you gonna do now? Any plans to get him?", Mercedes asked while drinking her Slushy in a little restaurant in the mall.<p>

"I really don't know. But at least I've got an outfit for tonight. I hope the song selection has some good songs, but I'm scared that it's just a range of music for people like Mr. Schuester, you know: Old stuff.", Kurt answered, sorting his plastic bags full of new clothes.

"And Blaine?", Mercedes dug) deeper.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "I can't tell. Sometimes he gives me these looks and another time he's like a buddy. Like you and me."

"Head up, boy. With THAT outfit, you're gonna rock his world."

"I don't know, Mercedes. Maybe I should do something with my hair?" His fingers got through his thin sleek hair.

"Wasn't there a hairdresser somewhere in the mall? I think Stanley's has 10 percent off today."

"Let's go there!", Kurt stood up and packed his bags. Mercedes shook her head "Sorry Kurt, have to go. Mum told me to be home for some family food kinda thing. Couldn't say no."

Kurt looked a bit depressed, but then he said: "I'll send you a pic of my new hairdo later." Then he rushed off and searched for that hairdresser Mercedes had suggested.

* * *

><p>It was a catastrophe.<p>

Kurt looked in the mirror and felt sorry. He was too afraid to post Mercedes a photo of his new "look". After the hairdresser convinced him to give him a permanent wave - so his hair would look more voluminous - and a slightly brighter colour, he had a baaaad feeling. But he remembered that Gap boy, Jeremiah, with his wavy blond hair, that Blaine had a crush on, so he followed that really, really wrong impulse to try out something new.

Now he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and even after washing his hair for the third time, there were these creepy curls he couldn't stand watching.

Sad and with a lump in his throat, he placed a towel round his head and hasted to the dormitory. Kurt rummaged in his stuff and found a black cap he could cram his busted hair in. Stupid waves! It took him ages to get all the hair under the cap and in the end he looked like a sailor with it. But everything was better than that hairstyle! Tomorrow – he promised himself – he would call Rachel if she knows anything that could solve his hairy problem.

At least his new clothes didn't disappoint him. He looked gorgeous in the black trousers and the red chequered shirt, to cut a fine figure. He took a studded belt and his white Doc Martens and felt like a complete artwork – except the cap.

The door opened and a black head popped up. For the first time Kurt was happy, that he and Blaine didn't share the same dormitory. "Are you ready?", Blaine asked.

"In a minute!", Kurt said and stuffed the rest of his trinkets under his bed. He was sure, he was gonna regret that, when there won't be a shirt without crinkles tomorrow. But for now, he didn't think about it any longer, he was just satisfied with his look.

"Let's go!", he said to his friend and smiled at him. "What do you say?"

"About karaoke or your outfit?" Blaine laughed, because it was just a rhetorical question. "Sorry, I'm kidding. I like your new shirt. It fits) you." Kurt was pleased with Blaine's answer and so they went to the main hall.

A couple of kids were already there, beat boxing in the microphone. "Ew… all that spit. Gross." Kurt said half to himself, but Blaine grinned. They found two free seats on the left side of the small stage that wasn't much more than a lot of old boxes, hardly clung together with a bunch of nails. An old valve TV was arranged in front of the stage, connected with a laptop, with all the songs on it.

While one boy was trying to sing "Heaven" from Bon Jovi, another one was waving his arm in Blaine's and Kurt's direction.

"Who's that?", Kurt asked.

Blaine waved back and the tall boy stood up walking towards them.

"That's Josh. He's always there on karaoke nights, but he can't sing a single correct tone. He loves music, but his voice is … well… just not good." He pointed his last words, as it was a very bountiful transcription of Josh's voice.

"He is pretty." Kurt said shortly, before he could hold his tongue. Blaine looked in Kurt's direction for a second, but then his eyes fell on Josh again, who was wandering through the students, that were sitting on the floor. "Yeah."

"Hey Blaine.", Josh said to them and than he turned to Kurt "Hi, you're Kurt right? I've listened to your songs, you've got a great voice. I'm Josh by the way." The boy whipped one of his blonde sleek wisps of hair out of his face. Kurt took a closer look. Josh's face was perfect. He had full lips, big green eyes, very long lashes – like a woman, Kurt thought – and a perfectly symmetrical face. Kurt nearly forgot to answer, as he felt a little batch on his waist from Blaine.

"Oh. Hi. Nice to meet you. Thanks for the compliment." He said a bit too fast.

"So what are you singing tonight?", Josh asked Kurt.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it. Maybe something from Mariah?"

Blaine tried to say something, but Josh was faster: "Yeah, that would be awesome. I'm sure, your voice would be awesome with Patty LaPone too!"

"You think so? I love her! She's the best!"

Kurt and Josh started a discussion which song would fit best for Kurt and then which Broadway Show was the worst last year. Blaine tried twice to bring something into the conversation, but he had no chance against the flood of chitchat from both boys. Kurt was so deep in the talk, but then something stopped him. It was Blaine's voice, singing a Giant Slayer song:

_"Stop ignoring me  
>Can't you see it hurts?<br>If you think that saying you don't  
>And giving me a hug<br>I'll forgive you  
>You're wrong<em>

_Don't say it's not true_  
><em>Because it is<em>  
><em>You just pretend I'm not there<em>  
><em>Why do you do that?<em>  
><em>Can't you see it hurts me?<em>

_Unbreak my heart_  
><em>And everything will be alright<em>  
><em>It<em>

_will be hard  
>But maybe you can<em>

_I'm not saying you can't be her friend_  
><em>Just don't ignore me<em>  
><em>I like you<em>  
><em>But there are some things<em>  
><em>That love can't fix …"<em>

"Whow… ahm… are you two like together?", Josh asked, complete stunned by the intensity of Blaine's words.

"Not that I know.", Kurt answered, also speechless about the presentation. As Blaine had finished the song, he rushed to the entrance, apparently leaving.

"I'll be right back.", Kurt said and jumped up to reach Blaine, before he was out of the hall. He caught up on him in the corridor outside the room.

"Blaine?", Kurt said softly. Blaine turned around, with his usual friendly smile, but Kurt knew him well enough to know, that it was just a poker face.

"Hey, Kurt. I was just getting myself some water for my throat."

Kurt looked doubtfully. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Why'd you ask?", Blaine said and in his voice there was something ominous. But Kurt wasn't so easy giving up on the topic . "You know exactly what I mean. What was the song for? Are you angry or what?"

Blaine sighed and shook his head: "I'm sorry. I just… I'm not used to it when I don't have your full attention. I think I was just a little bit…"

"Jealous!", Kurt shouted.

"Yeah. But it's cool. Really. Maybe my song choice wasn't very good. I think it's actually good, that you've found someone else you can talk about musical stuff and share your thoughts. "

Kurt felt a puncture in his heart. "So I'm annoying you with my "stuff"? Is it that?"

"No!... Kurt. I'm tired. Let's talk about that some other time, yes?" Blaine intended to go.

"Blaine.", Kurt stopped him by grabbing gently his shoulder. "Just to be clear: You told me weeks ago, that you have no interests in more than having a friendship with me. That's totally okay for me. But I'm not your puppy. You can't say one thing and be jealous the first time another boy pays attention."

Now it was Blaine that looked like a shot doe. It looked like he wanted to say something, but it seemed , that he decided not to. He took Kurt's hand from his shoulder. "Good night, Kurt."

'Great', Kurt thought. Now the boy he loved was hurt and it was his fault. Kurt knew, that maybe he went too far. But he was angry too. Blaine had no right to be jealous, it was kind of cute, though.

Kurt took a deep breath and went back to Josh. The boy wasn't in the hall, but standing in the doorway and he looked like he had heard every word, the two boys had said. Kurt's face blushed when he realised, what Josh might have heard.

"How long have stayed here?", Kurt asked.

"Just a second!", said the blonde boy and his voice was cheery. It seemed, that Josh hadn't heard Kurt and Blaine's dialogue.

"Blaine's tired. He says 'good night'."

Josh shrugged: "Oh, what a shame. Normally he is one of a very few guys with a good voice on karaoke nights… but you haven't sang yet!"

Kurt smiled and together they went back to the hall. Kurt needed a microphone and a thankful audience desperately.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next day feeling a stone in his stomach. He remembered the argument with Blaine yesterday and felt very awake in a second. He remembered, that he was singing at least ten songs and the students loved him, especially Josh, who seemed to be Kurt's biggest admirer. They also talked the whole night about musicals, classic rock and their favourite actors. Josh and Kurt were on the same wavelength and Kurt remembered, as the night went on Josh snatched Kurt's cap, which Kurt normally hates – because no one was ever allowed to grab on his style - but Josh loved his new hairdo, told him that it fits him and it would look good with his facial features and so Kurt didn't feel awkward at all with waves in his hair.<p>

But today he decided to get himself some hair gel to tame his hair so it wouldn't look much different from his usual look. Kurt went in the common bathroom, were all the boys had their bathing togs and Kurt found Blaine's mousse pot he normally used for his hair. A little bit of the mousse missing wouldn't be noticed, Kurt thought and after he took a shower he seized a bit of it. He promised himself to buy Blaine a full new tin of gel, when he got to that hairdresser shop next time.

Right after a second he finished flattening his hair, Blaine came in the room just in his pyjamas. Kurt felt he was caught red-handed because of stealing his friend's hair gel, but then he realised that Blaine saw Kurt the first time just covered in a towel. His face blushed, as he noticed Blaine's eyes examining Kurt's pale white body.

"Morning.", Kurt said, breaking the distressing silence between them.

"Good morning.", Blaine answered in a slightly depressed way. Kurt sighed, as he recognised that Blaine was still grumpy because of last night.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was overstepping our friendship.", Kurt said, tryin' to cheer his friend up. "Please let my buy you a big cup of coffee at 'Lima Bean'." A smile played on Blaine's lips. Kurt knew that coffee was all that was needed to make the dark haired boy happy.

"Fine then. I accept your apology for a big vanilla latte WITH extra cream."

Now it was Kurt who smiled and they arranged meeting each other an hour later in front of the building.

It was a warm day, so Kurt just took a white jacket and a big green woolly scarf that underlined his grey eyes. Blaine was already waiting, when Kurt showed up.

"Have you done something to your hair? It seems different, a bit lighter."

"Yes… the hairdresser said it's trendy this spring."

Blaine hissed, but said no more and they changed the topic. During the short walk to the coffee shop they talked about the usual stuff, but no one mentioned last night's issue. After the second cup vanilla latte, it was Blaine who started:

"So… what do you think about Josh?", he asked. Instantly Kurt felt himself on thin ice and he tried to give a diplomatic answer: "He is nice. I was surprised, that he knows so much about the actors of 'Wicked'. Did you know, that they changed the make-up team twice in a month, because the director wasn't pleased with the colour of Elpheba's green skin? Funny! Isn't it?" Kurt tried to distract Blaine, but it seemed that Blaine wanted to talk about Josh.

"Yeah. Funny. Did you know, that Josh staid down a year, because he failed in French and religious education? I mean: Who fails in RE? Hilarious!"

"Are you bashing Josh now? Come on, Blaine. He's just a boy!" A warm smile showed up on Kurt's lips.

"Sure. Ahm… would you like to go to the arcade tomorrow afternoon? Wes told me last week, that they give a discount for minors."

Though Kurt was very pleased, that they finally changed the topic, he was in a quandary : Last night, Josh and he decided to check out the new public swimming pool the next day. It was a chance to have a look at next seasons bathing suit fashion and Kurt was looking forward to go there – even he wasn't that excited to show his white undefined chest to the crowd. Kurt cogitate about it… if he got Blaine to meet him at five, there was enough time to get to the pool with Josh, who he would meet at two p.m.

"Yeah sure. Is five at the arcade fine?"

Blaine hesitated a moment: "Five's late, but … yeah, it's cool. You can try to beat me on the 'Dance Dance Revolution' board!" He punched Kurt in his upper arm and they started to chat about Charlie Sheens latest quotes.

* * *

><p>For the first time that year, Kurt managed to be punctual, because he had to go to that barber shop first for some hair gel for Blaine and himself too. Although he asked his friend Rachel about getting rid of the permanent waves, she couldn't find a solution. But at least she promised to search for something that could get him out of his misery.) . For the moment he had to use tons and tons of gel to keep his hair down.<p>

"Hi Kurt! You look awesome!", Josh said, when they met outside the pool. Kurt grinned "Thanks. I did my best."

They went in and gossiped till they were in the changing room. While Kurt was talking about the latest music trends, changing his clothes, Josh suddenly got very, very silent. As Kurt mentioned it, he looked at the boy. "What's up?"

Josh flushed: "I… I think I'll get changed in the toilet."

Kurt looked around, and saw three little kids getting changed too, but they were drowned in their game, whose skin was the most shrivelled after some hours in the pool. Before Kurt could look again, Josh had vanished. Kurt was wondering, if Josh (had) felt uncomfortable half naked around these boys, but suddenly he realised, that it was maybe he that made Josh run. But that was ridiculous! Why should anyone be ashamed next to him? He, the small pale white boy in a childlike body, still waiting for a spurt of puberty growing? No. That was impossible. The more Kurt was thinking about that strange behaviour of his new friend, the more awkward he felt. But as his brain started thinking circles with no proper answer, he shrugged and went to the pool.

Josh was waiting for him and he looked outstanding. He was the opposite of Kurt: fully grown up and beefy. His hair was already wet and water pearls let it sparkle from showering before going into the pool. Generally spoken, Josh hat a really nice defined body.

Kurt went to the boy, not without double checking his body again. He was thinking, if Josh had a girlfriend – or more likely: a boyfriend – he would be a lucky guy. They'd never discussed, which gender Josh preferred, though Kurt's gay sensor was shrilling in his head.

"You look good.", Josh said and placed his towel on one of the canvas chairs, that were standing round the big pool.

"Dito." Kurt answered shortly and grinned.

They decided to swim a few rounds in the pool. Because it was opening week and semester break, there were many children and teenagers all fighting for some room in the area. As the hour proceeded it was nearly impossible to do any move in the water without touching someone else accidently. Kurt felt more and more uncomfortable between all the people in the water, so the two decided to get some ice cream. In the pool restaurant, they got themselves two dishes of vanilla ice.

"I think there won't be another chance to go into the pool today.", Josh said a bit sad, licking his ice cream and staring at that huge crowd of people, trying to find some space. Kurt agreed: "Maybe we should come another time back. But it's a cool place."

"I think I saw a bunch of Dalton kids in the crowd. Isn't that Blaine around that corner?", Josh asked and looked in a shadowy area. Kurt gulped. He looked in the same direction. And there he was: Gorgeous and fantastic looking Blaine in black trunks and he looked stunning and dreamy as ever. He was playing with a child and it looked like they knew each other very well. Cause Kurt was aware that Blaine was an only child he knew it wasn't his sister. But it seemed that they were somehow related. Kurt reminded himself to ask Blaine about his family members sometime.

"Shall we go greet him?", Josh interrupted Kurt's thoughts.

"Better not. He is very busy with that kid. And with all the people I don't feel very comfy. Let's go for a walk outside, shall we?"

The last thing Kurt wanted was Blaine seeing Josh and Kurt together just in trunks after their fight last time. And because Josh seemed to love every suggestion Kurt made, they left the pool.

The sun was shining in the streets and the boys went for a stroll. Josh was hanging on Kurt's lips and so Kurt was talking all the time and enjoyed Josh's attention. Kurt found out, that Josh was the youngest of four brothers in his family. And after a discussion which actor was the most adorable, Kurt had to say goodbye to Josh to meet Blaine, but not before arranging another meeting for the next day. When they said goodbye they had a weird moment, because they didn't really know what was appropriate. The two didn't know each other for a long time but Kurt felt so confident about Josh, that they gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Kurt felt very "Hollywood", because some weeks ago he read an article about which star was befriended with whom and that it was très chic to give cheek kisses. Josh blushed a little bit and they parted.

Kurt rushed to the arcade, trying not to let Blaine wait for him again. But as he reached the area, Blaine was already waiting. And behind him there was the little girl from the pool.

"Hi!" Kurt said smiling at them.

"Hey. Kurt. You're late. May I introduce my cousin Ally to you?" Blaine said, gently pushing the girl with the dark brown wavy hair so she couldn't hide behind Blaine's legs.

"Hi Ally. I'm Kurt."

"I know.", Ally said, still acting very shy.

"You do?" Kurt asked.

Ally grinned: "Yeah! Blainey is talking all the time about y… !" Blaine turned red and interrupted the girl.

Kurt laughed, but didn't say anything. 'Children and fools always tell the truth', he thought.

Blaine tried to apologize: "My aunt is picking her up in an hour. Until then we have to keep an eye on that little nag."

"Blainey!" Ally protested, but Blaine laughed and hauled her up so she could sit on his shoulders. Together they went to a playground, were Ally found a climbing tower to play on.

"She's sweet.", Kurt said, both watching the little girl.

"She is. She is the my aunt's daughter from my father's side. Though we don't see each other very often, she appointed me to her favourite relative. I don't know how I deserve that honour. Every time I'm with her, she gets me in a lot of, because she always says what she's thinking! You should see my aunt literally dying, when Ally has something to say at the dinner table at Christmas!" Blaine smiled while remembering a scene from last year's Boxing day and told Kurt about it: Ally was shouting at her uncle why he was wearing fake "fur" on his head. After that day, this uncle never wore his toupee again.

"She doesn't look that bad.", Kurt said half to himself.

"Nah… you haven't seen her in her best form yet.", Blaine said. After a couple of minutes Blaine asked carefully: "So… and when will you tell me about your new hairstyle?"

Kurt turned white. He touched his head and was agonized that he forgot to put some hair gel in his hair after swimming, because he was on the fly to avoid Blaine in the swimming pool.

"Ah... hm… it's nothing. I … wanted to try something new." Kurt stammered. He looked at Blaine. "Is it as bad as I think it is?" Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair – that second Kurt thought, he was in heaven – and took a wisp of hair between two fingers.

"You look different. But it's not bad. Just need to get used to it." Kurt sighed. He was relieved, that Blaine now knew about his hairy catastrophe .

"I' don't really like it. But it's not going away, I tried everything!"

"If you really want to get rid of it maybe I know someone who can help you." Before Kurt could ask, what he meant, Ally ran to the boys who were sitting on a bench next to the playground. "Blainey, when's mommy coming?", she asked.

Blaine looked at his watch: "Soon. Would you like to do something else?"

Ally shook her head.

"Did you like being in the pool today?", Blaine asked his cousin.

"Yes, it was fun!" Ally looked at Kurt: "Did you like it too?" She asked him loud and right to his face. Now Kurt knew what Blaine meant about Ally getting people in trouble.

Blaine looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow. "You were in the new public pool too?"

Kurt's thoughts ran haywire.

"Yeah, I was. But I didn't see you. There were so many people."

Kurt tried to stop Ally before she could say the next sentence, but the girl was faster: "I saw you and your friend. He was so tall!"

Kurt literally saw Blaine's mind working. "You were with Josh?", he finally discovered. It was more of a conclusion than a question. Before Kurt could answer, a tall older woman with a very trendy haircut showed up and waved at Blaine. It was Blaine's aunt and Ally jumped up and ran to her. Blaine stood up, ignoring Kurt completely.

"Hey Blaine. Was she a good girl?", the woman asked, carrying Ally on her arm.

"More or less.", Blaine said briefly and had a side glance at Kurt.

"Who's your friend, Blaine?", his aunt asked.

"That's Kurt. We're in the same choir." Kurt gave her a friendly handshake. After a short chit chat, Blaine's aunt and cousin were already on their way to go, when Blaine stopped them.

"Aunt Cathy? Can I ask you a question as a pro?"

The woman stopped. Kurt was wondering, what would come next.

"Of course. What's up?"

Blaine pointed at Kurt's hair: "It's about his hairdo. Do you know a way to get his hair straightened again?"

"Hm… may I?", Blaine's aunt asked and after a nod from Kurt, Aunt Cathy's fingers were in Kurt's hair, analysing and thinking.

"So you're a hairdresser?", Kurt asked. Blaine answered for her: "Aunt Cathy was a hair stylist in Hollywood, before she had Ally. She knows all the trends and cut Angelina's hair and many more."

Kurt was surprised and he started to love that woman immediately. After a minute she stopped foraging in his hair.

"Whoever did this was an idiot.", she summarized.

"Great." Kurt said ironically.

"Actually, that's good, because I know how we can fix your hair. There is a new chemical method to get rid of permanent waves. It's not too healthy for your hair if you do it too often, but you just want to remove it, I suppose?"

Kurt nodded again. He was stunned by that woman. Aunt Cathy gave Kurt the address of a hair stylist she knew, who would help him.

"Just tell him my name and send greetings. He'll make you a good price." Kurt was so thankful, that he hugged her. The woman grinned and then they said farewell to each other.

".Amazing.", Kurt said, after Ally and her mother were out of sight.

"Indeed she is." Blaine agreed. "Why didn't you tell me, that you're with Josh?"

Oh no. That again. But Kurt decided to be honest to his friend: "Because I knew you would be jealous. And I don't want to argue with you because of him."

"And when did you stop telling me things? I thought we were always honest to each other?"

"I am now.", Kurt tried to save the situation. "I can't help it that he likes me, you know? If it was Nick or Jeff, would there be a difference?" Slowly the sky turned cloudy, just like the atmosphere of their talk.

"Yes. Because they won't be that flightly."

"Or because they are in relationships and NOT gay?" Before Kurt could stop himself, it was out.

"Josh has a girlfriend."

Kurt stopped. "He.. What?"

"Yeah. Are you disappointed now?" Blaine tried to start a fight but Kurt was still stunned by this new information.

"No, actually I'm surprised. I really thought he was…"

"For your information: He's bisexual. And his girlfriend is lovely. I know her. She's in Dalton's sister school Crawford Country Day. You saw her, when we were rehearsing for the song 'Animal' in the old factory building." His voice became louder with every word he said. Kurt saw Blaine's face turning red and his bushy eyebrows were contracted.

"Stop, Blaine. Please." Kurt said. Without any more words, Kurt took Blaine's hands in his: "And just for YOUR information: I have no interest in Josh. We're friends." He wanted to say 'like you and me', but he knew, that his friendship with Blaine was much more complicated and more intense.

"You care about him."

"I've only known him for a few days! Actually I don't know him at all because I'm the one who's talking the whole time!" Kurt countered. He was frustrated, because Josh seemed to drive a wedge between them.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hands. It was just a small gesture, but it broke Kurt's heart. He noticed tears up his eyes, but he couldn't stop it. Kurt was so disappointed of Blaine because of his stupid jealousy and that he was begrudging Kurt's and Josh's friendship, that he couldn't find a way out. Kurt clenched his fists and a little sob came out his throat. Blaine saw the other boy – standing there, starting to cry – his face turned from anger to pity.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine sighed, getting one step closer to his friend. He tried to cheer his friend up: "Come on, I'll buy you dinner, all right?". The first raindrops fell from the sky.

"No. I… I can't Blaine. This time a dinner invitation won't be enough. I can't stand it, I'm sorry." Kurt tried to calm down, but he realised what he had to do next: "Maybe… maybe it's better, we'd stay away from each other… just until we BOTH know, what we want."

As the rain set in the people in the park tried to seek shelter. But Blaine and Kurt were frozen, both looking at each other, Kurt sobbing and Blaine silent with a white face. Blaine tried to find Kurt's gaze, but the boy didn't want to look in Blaine's dark brown eyes, he loved more than anything.

"You don't mean that.", Blaine said, breaking the tension between them. Kurt couldn't answer, because the only answer he would have said was: 'No I don't. I love you, you stupid idiot.' Instead Kurt shook his head and turned slowly around. He still hoped, that Blaine would stop him from going away, but Blaine didn't move and so it was Kurt who left, still crying, but it didn't matter, because it was raining buckets and Kurt's tears were blending with the raindrops.

* * *

><p>Back at Dalton Academy, Kurt was all wet and he felt miserable. Outside a rainstorm heralded the spring and washed the dust away. Kurt thought about his broken up friendship with Blaine and how that could have happened so fast. He wanted to blame Josh, but not only was that wrong, Kurt knew that it could have been every other boy. Why was Blaine so stubborn? And why did he never want more than friendship, if it had to be just someone else's attention to make Blaine jealous?<p>

As his body started shaking, he decided to get a hot shower, and though it normally helped to lighten his mood up, he still felt bad. So he went to bed.

The next day Kurt woke up with a cold. His eyes were smaller than usual and he couldn't breathe through his nose. Kurt tried to make a tone, but his voice broke. 'Great!' Kurt thought sarcastically. Another reason, why this semester break sucked in so many ways. Kurt took a bath robe and trudged himself to the nurse to get some meds. On his way back to bed, he met Josh. Kurt wasn't really in the mood to talk, but he didn't want to be impolite.

"You look terrible! Did you get caught in the rainstorm yesterday?" Josh asked and Kurt nodded.

"Oh, I hope you're getting better soon. I'll visit you later, I've got the perfect encouragement, that always works when I'm sick." Before Kurt could negate it, Josh said 'bye' and vanished. Kurt sighed. Well… at least someone cared about him.

During the day Kurt's cold got worse and changed into a flu. Even with the medicine, Kurt started to puke and he noted, that his temperature went up. The boy didn't even notice, when Josh came in. As he saw the sick patient, Josh went to the nurse, who decided, that Kurt had to be transferred to a separate room in the sickroom where she could keep an eye on him. The boy could hardly stand on his feet and someone helped him to the separate area. He heard the nurse's voice, asking him questions, if he has any allergies and if he wanted to call his parents, Kurt negated. Though he knew, that his father would take the next flight to get to him, Kurt didn't want to be blamed for ruining their honeymoon, after they had to cancel their last try to get Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy.

In his feverish dreams, Kurt remembered someone holding his hand. He heard voices, but he couldn't add up who it was. The nurse tried to give him soup, but because Kurt couldn't hold it, he got a needle in his arm and the nurse put him on a drip of hydrogenate.

As Kurt woke up the first time, after he had that terrible flu, he felt a bit better. He mentioned some yoghurt on his bedside table, but he wasn't hungry. Kurt looked around and saw a bunch of flowers on the other side of the room. He felt too weak to stand up, so he couldn't read the little card beside the vase. Kurt tried to sit up and after a couple of minutes, his head stopped rotating. His whole body felt stiff and he didn't smell very good, so the boy figured, that he must have laid there for a while. Kurt thought about, who might have visited have visited him and had seen him in his miserable condition. He sighed, as he remembered the fight with Blaine, so Josh was the only person in the school, who might have cared about him since Kurt was moved from the dormitory into the sickroom.

The nurse came in: "Oh, you're awake! That's good, I thought, maybe I would have to transfer you to the hospital."

"I'm sorry. Usually I try not to get sick, because every little cold turns out like that. I suppose you didn't call my father, did you?"

The nurse shook her head: "I would have, if I had to transfer you, but, now that you're better, I think it's not necessary." Kurt felt relieved.

"How long was I out of consciousness?"

"Three days. Do you think you can eat something?", she asked, while feeling his temperature.

"I can try.", Kurt said droopily. Three days! He wondered, if anyone had noticed, that he was sick. He needed to call Mercedes.

The nurse gave him some chicken soup and Kurt was thankful for the warmth in his stomach. "Did someone come to visit me?", he asked the nurse between two spoons.

"Yes, some boys of the school where here. But don't ask me for names, I'm not good at remembering each and every boy who just comes to visit someone." Kurt was disappointed by that answer. "Would it be possible to get that card from the table by the flowers?"

The nurse handed him the tiny colourful greeting card.

"Hi Kurt! Hope you get well soon." But no name on it! Who sends flowers without a name? What idiot tortures him like that, by not giving him a name? Kurt groaned loudly and fell back in his bed. The nurse raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

After another day recovering and much more sleep, Kurt felt well enough to get up for a shower. It was the middle of the night, which was actually good, so no one could see him like that. The boy was so disgusted by himself, that he could not lie another day in that stinky bed. Still weak, he dragged himself to the shower room and spent nearly half an hour under the warm water jet. Thereafter it was the first time in days, he looked into a mirror. Even after the shower, his face looked tired and there was a little shadow on his chin. 'Looks like I really need to shave', he thought, grinning about the "idea" of a beard in his face. Kurt also reckoned his hair, still wavy and too bright for his taste. He wondered, if Blaine had talked to his aunt. Was it too inappropriate after their fight, still making an appointment with that star hair stylist and mentioning Aunt Cathy? Kurt sighed. He was sure, that the hairdresser wouldn't be affordable without being a protégé. And he really needed his old hairdo back. Dressed only in a bathrobe, Kurt went back to the sickroom and grabbed his stuff. He left the nurse a note, that he moved back to the dormitory and promised to see her in the morning.

It was a strange atmosphere in the empty halls of Dalton Academy. His footsteps were the only noise, he could hear, echoing from the wooden walls. 'Actually a good place to probe.', Kurt thought. It was also the first time, he had a closer look at the old pictures of retired headmasters – most of them dead already. Because he was too much awake to go to sleep, he wandered through the building and finally stopped in the great hall. He turned the light on and it was the first time, he got the full dimension of the room. Kurt closed the door and went in the middle of the room. The boy cleared his throat and the odd sound reverberated in the hall. Kurt tried a high C and listened to it. I was obvious, that the last days in bed weakened his voice, but as no one could hear him, he didn't care. So he started singing:

_Freeze the time_

_Stay with me_

_Can we linger on_

_Like the stars in the night _

_Take it all_

_Let me feel_

_That you break my fall_

_Save tonight stay forever _

_I know- You know_

_We must- Let go_

_Although it's true what I'm feeling_

_I must be strong, when all faith is gone and_

_I'm all alone _

_Give me some time_

_To leave it all behind_

_Baby I will make it_

_Just give me some time_

_I'll never be the same_

_But I'll be alright just give me some time_

_I try to run_

_I try to hide_

_But I can't get away_

_Cuz everywhere I see your face_

_I'm taking off and_

_I leave behind_

_Everything that hurts_

_Need to mend_

_Just give me time _

_I know- You know_

_We must- Let go_

_Although it's true what I'm feeling_

_I must be strong, when all faith is gone and_

_I'm all alone_

_Give me some time_

_To leave it all behind_

_Baby I will make it_

_Just give me some time_

_I'll never be the same_

_But I'll be alright just give me some time_

_Soon I'm free_

_Soon you're gone_

_You'll wake up to another dawn_

_I'll be fine, I'll be alright_

_Wish I could hold you through the night_

_Give me some time_

_To leave it all behind_

_Baby I will make it_

_Just give me some time_

_I'll never be the same_

_But I'll be alright just give me some time _

_Give me some time_

_To leave it all behind_

_Baby I will make it_

_Just give me some time_

_I'll never be the same_

_But I'll be alright just give me some time._

Kurt's version of E.M.D.'s "Give me some time" was slower than the original, but Kurt celebrated every tone and he gave as much emotion in it, as he could. The boy sat down on one of the cosy sofas in the corner of the hall. 'That was maybe the best performance I've ever given and no one heard it.', he thought. But now Kurt felt better about Blaine. Mr. Schuester was right: Giving emotions a way to emerge was the best way to handle your feelings.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise of collided wood and Kurt jumped up. He looked everywhere and he noticed a small stick of a limb from a tree outside, scratching at the window. Kurt relaxed, grabbed his stuff and went to the dormitory.

* * *

><p>The first thing in the morning was a call with Mercedes. "Where were you?", she shouted. "I didn't know if I should call the cavalry or Finn! What happened?"<p>

Kurt apologized and told his best friend the whole story.

"Well, it's good, that you're better now. I'll come in the afternoon and visit you. And I really don't care, if girls are allowed at Dalton Academy or not, we really need to catch up on your Blaine status!"

Mercedes hang up, before Kurt could protest. He sighed and tried to find something appropriate to wear for his femfriend. The nurse told him to stay in bed, so he wore his favourite dark blue satin pyjamas. After that, he made an appointment with that hairdresser for the day after tomorrow. Before end of the break he wanted to look like himself again.

Josh showed up sometime later to entertain the patient, but Kurt wasn't really in the mood for a chit chat with him. He asked him however if he had visited him while he was unconscious.

"Of course I did. You looked so terrible, I felt bad, because it was my suggestion to go to the pool. I kinda feel responsible that you caught that cold."

"So you sent me the flowers too?", Kurt asked

"No. These are not from me. I wanted to bring you flowers too after I saw that big bunch, but I'm broke after a shopping session the day before. So I asked the nurse, if there was anything I could do, but she said, that you needed to rest. I'm happy, that you're better now." Josh's hand wandered on Kurt's. But Kurt removed his and looked him straight in the eyes:

"I heard, you have a girlfriend at Crawford's?"

Josh sighed: "Yeah… Danielle. She's cute and all that, but…but you…" Josh looked at Kurt in a really awkward way and suddenly Kurt felt VERY uncomfortable just in his pyjamas. The same moment the door burst open and a black well-proportioned girl rushed in. "Kurt!" Mercedes shouted and glanced at Josh. Josh jumped up from his chair. "Yeah, well… see you later than.", Josh said, nodded friendly at the girl and left.

"That was Josh?", Mercedes noted: "Boy! He's adorable!" Mercedes sat on Josh's chair.

"Yeah… maybe. But I'm not really interested… as opposed to him. had the perfect timing, Mercedes. It looked as if he wanted to tell me he's in love with me or something. Can you believe that? He's got a GIRLfriend and still flirts with me!" Kurt was shocked. His hand was still prickling, where Josh touched him.

"What's with your hair?", Mercedes asked.

"Long story. But it's not going to stay like this. Blaine's aunt gave me the address of a special hairdresser, who can help me to get rid of it."

"Ah Blaine… where is he, by the way?"

Kurt sighed and told Mercedes about the fight with the boy in full details.

Kurt wasn't very often in that district of Lima, where only the richest went shopping. His few trips here led him right to Marc Jacobs, where he often left all his money he saved the whole year, just for one or two very trendy pieces.

Now he got out in the sunlight with his new old hairdo. He went through the hair with his fingers and felt relieved. Now school could start again and none of the boys, that were off for semester break would ever know, that he had had waves. Kurt felt a bit weird to use Blaine's contact, but after the hairdresser told him, what it would have cost him without any contacts to Cathy, he decided to do so.

After Josh's very strange visit, Kurt made it to avoid him, so he was never alone with the boy and so Josh never mentioned their weird conversation at Kurt's bedside again. Blaine and Kurt haven't talked in days and although Kurt felt bad about that – because he got used to their daily chats – he also felt certain about his decision. If Blaine wasn't able to stop his jealousy, Kurt and him couldn't be friends. He mentioned Blaine looking at him, maybe hoping that he would forgive him, but Kurt tried to shun his gaze.

So it was the last day of the break and the next day the other boys would come back. Also Kurt could sleep at home again, when his parents and Finn were back. Kurt noticed another karaoke night on the information board in the hall and decided to go, after two boys, that Kurt barely knew and who were also Students forced him to. But that night was special: The school allowed people from outside and friends to come too. So Kurt called Mercedes and the whole afternoon they rehearsed some duets together.

It was fun and as the evening started, they went very well together on stage with some amazing diva songs, starting from Liza Minnelli to Mariah. Kurt noticed, that Josh was with a brunette girl and they were holding hands the whole evening, but Kurt also sensed some strange glances from Josh's direction. He was glad, that the girl was keeping Josh busy for hours.

The evening moved on and slowly the crowd dissolved, until just a few people where left in the hall. Most of them had just listened to the music, so no one was on the stage and there was a loop of songs stored in the computer, and because no one was singing just the instrumental versions were played.

"Need to go now, Kurt.", Mercedes said and yawned.

Kurt was tired too, so he nodded silently and both stood up. But suddenly someone appeared on the stage. It was Blaine, his eyes fixed on Kurt. The first tunes of Pink's "Don't leave me" started and Blaine began to sing:

_"I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>How many times I've kicked you outta here?<br>Or said something insulting?  
>Da da da, da da<em>

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_  
><em>I am capable of really anything<em>  
><em>I can cut you into pieces<em>  
><em>But my heart is broken<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

_Please don't leave me_  
><em>Please don't leave me<em>  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
><em>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<em>  
><em>I've never been this nasty<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

"What is he doing?" Kurt said, nearly speechless, gazing Blaine without even blinking. "Looks like a big apology.", Mercedes answered.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
><em>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<em>  
><em>But baby I don't mean it<em>  
><em>I mean it, I promise<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

_Please don't leave me_  
><em>Oh please don't leave me<em>  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
><em>I cannot be w<em>

_ithout, I'm sorry using you as punching bag_  
><em>And I need you, I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>  
><em>Please, please don't leave me<em>

_Baby please don't leave me_  
><em>No, don't leave me<em>  
><em>Please don't leave me no no no<em>

_You say I don't need you_  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back<em>  
><em>It's gonna come right back to this<em>  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>

_Please don't leave me_  
><em>Baby, please, please don't leave me"<em>

Kurt was stunned, but Mercedes pushed him to the stage: "Come on Kurt. You love him right. .!" Kurt stumbled a few steps and waited for Blaine behind the stage.

"Was that for me?", he finally asked.

Blaine sighed: "Of course it was. Kurt… I…."

Abruptly Josh stood right next to Kurt. "Hey Kurt! I was wondering…"

Blaine was shocked and irritated, but within a second he put on his poker face. It was Kurt, without looking at Josh, who finally said: "Josh. Not now. Please leave." He still looked at Blaine.

Josh tried to say something, but finally he noticed, that this "war" was lost for him. "Right then…" he said, leaving the hall arm in arm with the girl who had waited for him with a shy look on her face.

But now it was just Blaine and Kurt, alone in the hall.

"What was it, you wanted to say?", Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath: "I'm sorry. I know, I was such a jackass and I had no right to be jealous. I felt so bad after you told me you wouldn't be my friend anymore, I couldn't sleep the whole night and the day after I wanted to apologize, but you got so sick and I didn't know what to do."

"The flowers?"

"They were from me. I wasn't sure, if you had forgiven me, so I didn't write a name on the greeting card. But I was there every day, watching you in your fever dreams. Did you know, that you talk in your dreams?"

Kurt's face turned red: "No. What have you heard?"

Blaine smiled: "That's my little secret, but I think you maybe dreamed of me?" Blaine got one step closer to Kurt: "What I wanted to say is… as I saw you sick and unconscious in bed, I felt so desperate, because there was nothing I could do for you. I thought about, what if it got worse? What if you had to transfer to the hospital? My mind was going crazy and the nurse had to throw me out the sickroom … once or twice."

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath in his face. Suddenly the butterfly's in Kurt's stomach where back and the boy's face turned red. He concentrated on Blaine's eyebrows, trying not to look on his delicious lips.

"Kurt… I realised something in that sickroom. I.. I don't…"

"Blaine, you're stammering!"

"Shut up, Kurt! I'm trying to tell you something!", Blaine was so nervous, he shifted his weight from one foot to another, but couldn't find any more words. So it was Kurt's turn. With his hands, he grabbed Blaine's head, and for a moment Kurt thought, Blaine stopped breathing. Their eyes met and suddenly the atmosphere was burned up. Kurt pressed his lips on Blaine's and he kissed the other boy long and intensely. After a moment of surprise Blaine replied the kiss and their tongues found one another.

When separated from each other, Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

Kurt smiled, though he was not sure, what would come next.

"Well… have you found your words yet?", Kurt asked, trying to unclench the strain between them.

Blaine looked at him and abruptly he grabbed Kurt and hugged him. Kurt could smell Blaine's hair and Kurt's arms ran over his back. Blaine's warm voice sounded in Kurt's ear:

"I don't want to be without you… I love you."

* * *

><p>A day later the school was filled with returners and it was loud and noisy everywhere in Dalton. Kurt was waiting at the entrance of the school for his Dad to pick him up.<p>

Finally he caught sight of his Dad's car round the corner. He was parking right in front of the entrance, though it was forbidden to stay here, but Burt Hummel didn't care much about it. He greeted his son with a big hug.

"So. Did you enjoy the stay here? Hope it wasn't too difficult?", Burt said and in his voice was guilt.

"No Dad. Actually it was kinda nice. I could get accustomed to it."

The father felt relieved. He took Kurt's stuff and darned it into the car. "I'm back in a second!", Kurt said and went back into the building.

Blaine was standing at the door: "I thought, you would leave without saying goodbye."

"As if I could ever do that." Kurt gave Blaine a short intense kiss on his lips: "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Then Kurt went back to his father's car. Blaine watched the vehicle drive away from the school grounds. He sighed, then grinned, reminding himself, that he'd see his boyfriend soon again.

**- End -**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...<strong> that's it, I hope you enjoyed reading my little Klaine story :-)

Thanks to

- Bettina who reread and corrected it (though there are still some mistakes in it)  
>- Bhav who kinda motivated me to write<br>- RIB for inventing these great characters!


End file.
